A encounter with love in Texas
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: Mark has become something Angel hunts, can she save him before it's too late.
1. prologue

**My encounter with love in Texas**

**Prologue**

**Hi my name is Angel McMahon. I'm 23 years old and I have both my ears fully pierced and the Undertaker's symbol tattooed on my neck engulfed in fireand I am a hunter.A hunter of what may you ask? Well a hunter of the darkness. I hunt the things that go bump in the night. Things like demons, spirits, and other creatures of the night. People say that there is no such thing but I believe, because I've seen. Recently my father Vince McMahon who owns the WWE called me and said that they needed my help becuase something was spoking their superstars. Now I'm on my way to Death Valley,Texas where they are performing tonight.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I arrived at the airport where the wrestlers were to go to Death Valley. I already know some of them like Shawn Micheals,Stone Cold Steve Austin,Edge, and other certain wrestlers, but I was mostly surprised to see Adam and Jay.**

**"Adam, Adam Copeland,"**

**"Angel McMahon! I haven't seen you in such a long time,"**

**"So what's up with the black outfit?,"**

**"My character in the business and that of what my lord commands we wear,"**

**"Your lord?,"**

**"I'm a servant of the Undertaker and Paul Bearer,"**

**"You mean Mark,"**

**"Shhh...he got rid of his human name since he became the Lord of Darkness,"**

**"That's ridiculous, he raised me for god's sake,"**

**"Sorry sweatie but he lost his humanity, I better go before he see's us talking, will you be in Death Valley?,"**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Good we'll talk then, goodbye sweetie,"**

**"Bye Ad."**

**As he walked away I still couldn't believe what I had heard, Mark had lost his humanity and became apart of the darkness that I hunt.**

**"You should try not to worry about it,"**

**"Glen,"**

**"Hi sweetie, how are you?,"**

**"Good,"**

**"And under what reason are you here?,"**

**"I came to visit and ...,"**

**"You ungrateful servant, who was that bitch?,"**

**"No one my lord, no one,"**

**"You lie," as Taker was about to hit him I grabbed his arm, that's when I felt the jolt between us.**

**"Who do you think you are?,"**

**"Your worst nightmare...Mark," all around us you could hear the wrestlers gasp in surprise.**

**"What did you call?,"**

**"I called you Mark, after all you raised me,"**

**"Then I raised a bitch,"**

**"No, you raised a hunter."**

**When I said this Glen drew in a sharp intake of breath. i then pulled out my pentagram and dagger and shoved it against his thorat while i made myself clear to him.**

**"I don't know what you became Mark, but you are not the man I love anymore."**

**After I said that I walked into Glen's waiting arms and walked away with tears in my eyes while hearing my heart breaking.**

**As I got on the plane and took my seat beside Glen I saw Mark sit in front of me with Paul Bearer. All of a sudden there was a bright light in my eyes as one of my old memories came flooding back of when I was 5 years old and Mark and I were playing before his match.**

**When my focus came back I saw Taker doiong the same thing. 'Good,' I thought 'he felt pain for once'.'Brat what did she do to me,' Taker thought once the pain had subsided. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**We arrived in Death Valley just as my father was arriving with Shane and Stephanie. After I got off the plane I grabbed my bags and ran towards them knowing Taker was watching.**

**"Dad,Shane,Steph, I've missed you,"**

**"God sis I've missed you too,"**

**"Angel,"**

**"Dad,"**

**"Come here sweetheart,"**

**"I've missed you guy's, I'm so glad that I get to see you again,"**

**"It's good to see you too, now come along we have to get rid of this thing, Glen you coming?,"**

**"Of course Vince,"**

**"Sure, no problem, let's go, I want to get this done so I can have time to spend with you guy's."**

**While we got in the limo I couldn't help but feel some sort of power in me after I touched Mark. I had read alot about the Lord of Darkness and how he didn't find his soul mate in his life time but till this day still searches for her. 'My god, the dark lord's back,' I thought remembering that part of the book.**

**"So sis how's the hunting business coming along?,"**

**"Good, dad actually called at a great time. I had just finished a werewolf case yesterday,"**

**"Cool what was it like?,"**

**"Just what I didn't expect to see, a McMahon acting like he's 3 years old,"**

**"Shut up Glen,"**

**"Enough, the case was amazing, I took out 3 werewolves with my new pure silver sword,"**

**"I'll have to see it sometime,"**

**"Sure come to Houston next time and then you can see it,"**

**"Cool."**


	4. Chapter 3 & 4

**Chapter 3**

**We arrived at the arena just as Taker and the Ministry of Darkness was arriving. All of s sudden there was another flashbask.**

**Flashback**

_**"Markie,Markie,"**_

_**"Angel sweetie, when did you arrive?,"**_

_**"Just now, but I really wanted to see,"**_

_**"Well it's great to see you sweetie, come on darling let's go get something to eat,"**_

_**"Okay Markie."**_

**End of Flashback**

**"My lord, my Lord,"**

**"What,"**

**"I was just saying that your dressing room is ready my lord,"**

**"Thank you Mideon."**

**When Taker looked across the parking lot he saw me crying and being carried into the arena by Glen.**

**Chapter 4**

**I was sitting in my dressing room, on the floor, in the middle of a pentagram chanting a clensing spell, when all of a sudden the lights went out but of course that didn't stop me.**

**Taker stood in the corner watching me, seeing that his pressence wasn't bothering me or going to stop me.**

**"Me tu ma nee na chanta, me tu ma ne na cha ata," as I said that I slit my wrist and spilled untainted blood into the pentagram. All of a sudden there was a gush of wind and the lights came back on. As soon as that happened I was hit with another flashback.**

**Flashback**

_**"Mark, what are you doing up here?,"**_

_**"Well I knew you couldn't go to prom, so I brought the prom to you," as Mark said that he walked over to the cd player he had brought with him and pressed play. When it started playing I couldn't believe my ears it was our song 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden.**_

_**"Markie you didn't need to do this,"**_

_**"I know but I didn't want you to feel left out either, so will you dance with me?,"**_

_**"Why yes kind sir I will."**_

**End of flashback**

**As the flashback subsided both me and Mark rubbed the white spots from our eyes but we both knew we were crying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I sat outside singing the chorus of mine and Mark's song not aware that Taker had just walked outside.**

**"I want to stand with you on a mountain**

**I want to bath with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever **

**Until the sky falls down on me," as I finished singing the chorus I looked over at Mark just as another flashback arrived.**

**Flashback**

_**"Do you have to go darling?,"**_

_**"I'm sorry Markie, I'm sure you can take care of Jodi by yourself,"**_

_**"I know, but I still need you here,"**_

_**"I know, I love you Mark,"**_

_**"I love you too Angel," as he said that he kissed me softly and passionatly.**_

_**"Don't forget this,"**_

_**"I won't,I swear."**_

**End of flashback**

**Shane came outside a few minutes later carrying his bags and mine while being followed by Glen.**

**"Geez sis what do you have in you weapons bag?,"**

**"The usual, crucifixes,daggers,holy water, and so forth, oh and my diamond encrusted dagger/crucifix,"**

**"Ohhh...can I see? can I see?,"**

**"Child, I'll meet you guy's by the limo," as Glen said that he walked away chucking softly at how Shane was acting.**

**"You can see it when we get to the hotel, god you are such a child, god you really do act like your 5 years old when it comes to my weapons, that's why I have a gift for you," as I said that I removed the box from my bag as Shane started jumping up and down.**

**"Calm down Shane or I won't give it to you,"**

**"Okay, okay."**

**When I believed that Shane was calm enough I handed him the box.**

**Shane opened it quickly barely containing his excitement when he saw he own dagger with his name engraved in it,"**

**"Oh my god, my own dagger!,"**

**"Yes, now shhh...your not even permitted to own it, now be quiet about it,"**

**"Oh oops!, sorry sis,"**

**"No problem, now let's get to the hotel, the spirit is taken care of, now I have time to spend with you guy's,"**

**"That's great, let's go then."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**We arrived at the hotel 20 minutes later just as Jeff and Matt were arriving.**

**"Hi boys,"**

**"Hey Ange,"**

**"Hey two tone,"**

**"Jeff why do you call her that?,"**

**"Because of her hair colour,"**

**"Oh,"**

**"So how's it been cuz,"**

**"Good, I got here right after I finished a werewolf case,"**

**"Cool, how was it?,"**

**"Great actually, here's a gift for both of you by the way," as I said that I handed each Hardy a small box that contained a werewolf fang.**

**"Oh my god, thank you so much Angel,"**

**"No prob guys."**

**Shane and I checked in together and he walked me to the elevator as well.**

**"Well sis, this is where I say goodnight, I told Steph and dad I would meet them outside,"**

**"Okay bro, see you later,"**

**"Night sis."**

**As the elevator doors were about to close they were held open by th Darkness. As he stepped into the elevator i actually felt fear for once. As the doors closed I had another flashback.**

**Flashback**

_**Phone conversation**_

_**"When are you coming back darling?,"**_

_**"I'm not sure Markie, but as soon as I do I'll let you know first,"**_

_**"Okay darlin, I love you,"**_

_**" I love you too Markie, bye,"**_

_**"Bye."**_

**End of flashback**

**As the pain subsided I was lifted and shoved against the wall.**

**"What did you do to me?,"**

**"I don't know, all I know is that every once in a while I have a flashback of Mark and me,"**

**"Why have I been having these human's memories?,"**

**"So it really is you Mee-Ta-Ma, Lord of Darkness,"**

**"How did you figure it out?,"**

**"I remember reading about you during one of my hunts,"**

**"Smart girl, don't you dare mention this encounter to anyone,"**

**"I won't, I swear it, but one question, will I ever see Mark again?,"**

**"Yes you will,"**

**"Good, then you can make sure he get's this," as i said that the elevator dinged to signal my floor so I shoved the box into his hands, grabbed my bags, and ran off.**

**I had walked into my hotel room as yet another flashback hit.**

**Flashback**

_**"Markie, what are you doing here?,"**_

_**"This," and then it happened, I was kissed by Mark.**_

_**"I hope nothing changes between us Angel,"**_

_**"Don't worry it won't Mark, because I have loved you for as long as I can remember,"**_

_**"Good, now you talk too much," as he said that he kissed me slowly and passionately.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I layed curled up in a ball crying my eyes out whileTaker sat straight up in bed due to the falshback. I cried myself to sleep that night knowing that I would probably never feel Mark's arms around me again.**

**I awoke the next morning to consistant banging on my door.**

**"Okay, okay, calm down, I'm coming, jeesh," as I said that I opened the door pissed off.**

**"McMahon,"**

**"Taker,"**

**"We need to talk,"**

**"Come on in then because whatever you have to say to me might not be safe for human ears,"**

**"True," as he said that a flashback hit.**

**Flashback**

_**"Will you be mine forever Angel?,"**_

_**"Yes Mark, forever, I love you,"**_

_**"I love you too Angel."**_

**End of Flashback**

**"You and him are soul mates I can feel it,"**

**"I ...I know Mee-ta-ma,"**

**"I take my leave then,"**

**"What about finding your soul mate?,"**

**"I'll find her someday, till then I say goodbye, but don't worry I'll return in time,"**

**"Good bye Mee-Ta-Ma,"**

**"Good bye Angel McMahon," as he said that there was a bright flash of light and the thump of a body hitting the floor.**


	8. Chapter 8 & epilogue

**Chapter 8**

**"Angel, Angel,"**

**"Markie,"**

**"Come here sweetheart,"**

**"Markie," as i said that jumped up from my chair and ran into his waiting arms with tears going down my face.**

**"Oh baby girl I missed you,"**

**"I missed you too Mark, Mark?,"**

**"Yes darlin,"**

**"Kiss me,"**

**"My pleasure."**

**It had been 2 weeks since that night and I was working my last case before I travelled to the arena.**

**I made it to the arena just as Mark's music hit Rollin by Limp Biskit. I watched as he rode down to the ring on his titan because I kept calling him out, he just didn't know it.**

**He had just stepped into the ring as my music hit Superman's dead by Our Ladys Peace. I had the lights put out while I got in the rings just for fun. **

**When I got in the ring the lights came back on to reveal me.**

**"Angel?,"**

**"Hi Markie,"**

**"What are you doing here?,"**

**"I'm your new valet, I gave up my other job,"**

**"Come here darlin,"**

**"Markie."**

**Epilogue**

**Mark and I had gotten married 2 months after that night and had a beautiful son named Damion Hades Claway. Did I mention that Mee-T-Ma came back and found his soul mate in the form of a woman named Sara.**


End file.
